Fashion Bears
Fashion Bears is the 9th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 35th episode overall. It premiered during a Back-to-Back Bear Stack event.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/we-bare-bears/stacked-in-fashion-episode.html Synopsis In order to abide by the clothing policy of their favorite Boba shop, the bears get some new outfits. But with new looks come new lives including office work, fashion modeling and even falling in love. Plot The Bears are heading to a new boba shop, Boba Rama, to get some boba tea. When they arrive and attempt to enter, they're stopped by a man who informs them that naked people aren't allowed inside. When the bears try to explain that they're always naked, as they're bears, they're shut down and sent away. Trying to think of what to do, they soon come across Great Will Thrift and they get an idea. Shortly after, the brothers exit Boba Rama one-by-one in fashionable attire; Grizzly is in a blue suit with a red tie, Panda is sporting a black cardigan with a light-blue undershirt, a white scarf, brown pants, and white tennis shoes, while Ice Bear is clad in white, almost blending in with his fur, and all of them are bearing cups of boba. When the other two reach the three-ways, they soon realize Grizzly isn't with them. A bus pulls up at them, revealing to Panda and Ice Bear that Grizzly is talking enjoyably with other passengers on the bus. Panda thinks he's got new friends so he doesn't mind at all. At the same time, Panda's done drinking boba and tries to throw his empty bottle into the trash bin, but he air-ball's it. As he is walking over to pick it up, a girl named Sam picks it up first and jokingly tells Panda that he is under arrest for throwing trash on the ground. Panda thinks that she is being serious and tries to explain but Sam says she was just kidding. Sam even loves Panda's clothes' style at the first sight. After introducing themselves, Panda curiously asks why Sam's bike has two seats and Sam jokingly asks Panda if he is wondering if she has a boyfriend or not. Surprisingly, Sam says she's alone, having no one to ride with but instantly invites Panda to join her. Now with only Ice bear left at the crossroads, a man takes several photos of him wearing his set of clothes. Ice Bear finds it unpleasant and angrily leaves. That man continues to do so and apparently, Ice Bear wants to threaten him. He admits he is not a professional photographer but he takes pictures of Ice Bear because he loves the simple style of his clothes, his composition, and the way he talks. The man kindly asks him to go meet someone with purpose of making him become a model. Just about that time, Sam and Panda ride by on their bike. The bus Grizzly is on stops by a tall building, the place where all the passengers work. Grizzly is super surprised all the way from outside the building to the sight of people doing office work around the 25th floor where he's going to proceed as an employee. As Grizzly intends to leave here, he is brought back and introduced to his new co-workers. The one who does that to Grizzly says he's surely going to fit in, and indeed, Grizzly does manage to fit in. Grizzly talks enjoyably with other businessmen, arranges a birthday party for one of them, etc. When the boss of the place comes in right after, the employees become afraid of the boss. Seeing everyone being so, Grizzly starts to panic as well. When Grizzly gets kicked out because he has no room to work, the boss comes by and asks the new guy what this company can do to be better. Grizzly awkwardly sees a poster having the phrase "Think Big" on it and so that's his answer. Loving the way Grizzly responds, the boss promotes him to be the director of presentations and also requires him to make a major presentation by the end of the day. Not wanting to disappoint the boss, Grizzly is now really confused, but is still determined to make the presentation. Panda and Sam are enjoying their own day by riding a bike, kidding around on a picnic, in a library, resting on a bus, going down a steep road and heading through a car wash stall. The final destination is the top of a building with a ladder to climb up to. As Sam reaches the top first and sightsees, Panda realizes his shoe laces are untied. When he re-tie's them, his pose resembles someone proposing to his fiance. Sam sees it and thinks Panda wants to marry her. Without further consideration, Sam says she will marry Panda. Panda is now totally confused and partly doesn't believe what Sam just said. Sam can't wait to tell this to her father and leaves straight away and Panda has no choice but to follow her. Ice Bear is in a studio as the newest model, posing for the cameras in different ways. Ice Bear is given a 5-minute break to wait for the editors to adjust the mildly chubby body of Ice Bear. Seeing himself being quite skinny, Ice Bear feels a bit frustrated. Then he gets dragged by the same guy in order to give him a good make-up. When the stylist arrives, Ice Bear is told he will be getting a new outfit rather than having his old one. As Ice Bear insists on receiving a lot of money for this one, the stylist has to kick it up a notch. Grizzly is having difficulty with his presentation. Grizzly doesn't even know what the name of the company is. Nevertheless, knowing that everyone's counting on him, he finally creates the desired presentation in his mind within 5 minutes. When it's done, he comes to a conference hall to present after being introduced by the boss. The presentation of Grizzly can be described as the following content: It starts with an ant, an atom and a shrimp which all have one thing in common: being small. It leads to what "small" actually means: No Donuts Friday, no happy employees, and also smaller profits. But there's one solution that Grizzly provides, it is to think BIG, like monster trucks, Mount Rushmore and burritos which are all the things this company should strive for. This means bigger ideas, bigger goals, bigger fun. To end this presentation, Grizzly re-concludes that the only answer to this is to think BIG. Afterwards, as the boss comments on the presentation, Sam walks in. She reveals that the boss is her father, and that she's going to marry Panda as he proposed to Sam on top of the billboard. Realizing the way Panda proposed to Sam is the same as the way Sam's father proposed to her mother, he instantly agrees and allows Sam to have a wedding. Then back to Grizzly, the boss says he didn't understand a word that Grizzly said but he loves how Grizzly presents it so he will do it. To do it, the boss happens to have a new spokesman for the company. Ice Bear, who is now sporting an oversized white-colored Western costume, is brought in. Grizzly thinks that he's going to sell their brother but then the boss claims he's selling them because Ice Bear's currently the new spokesman for the company's chain of boba, Boba Rama. With Grizzly's idea, Ice Bear's style, and Panda's sticking to his new love one, making him the ideal son along his side, all of them will make millions. As the boss is going crazy, Grizzly can't take the life of wearing clothes like this. He stands up on the table holding a sparkle stick. He accidentally throws the sticks up to the ceiling, triggering the fire alarm and starting an emergency water spray. It is the perfect reason to take off the bears' clothes. All three bears resign since Grizzly admits he is fed up with this new life, Panda says his﻿ true form is his naked, all-natural body of Panda and Ice Bear finds the freedom of wearing no clothes at all. They happily leave the building, finally return to their normal life as before. The episode ends with the Bears' stack and on their way home. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Samantha (debut) * Paparazzi (debut) * Samantha's Father (debut) Locations * Boba Rama Music * Let Me Out * Panda and Samantha's Song Trivia * This is the first episode of the show to premiere online. * This episode was televised early in Canada; it was shown July 25, 2016, a week before it was due to premiere in America. * Due to Grizzly wearing a suit he is mistaken to be a business employee. * The office Grizzly is seen working in somewhat resembles the office featured in the 1999 film, Office Space. The voice of Grizzly's boss is provide by actor, Gary Cole, who also portrayed the boss in Office Space. * This is the first episode The Bears wear clothes even though they're always naked since they're bears. Cultural References * The bears being removed from Boba Rama for being naked is a reference to the "No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service" policy some stores have for serving their customers. * Great will, where the bears get their clothes is a reference to Goodwill. Errors TBA International Premieres * October 27, 2016 (UK & Ireland) Videos No Shirts, No Service We Bare Bears Cartoon Network Panda's Proposal - We Bare Bears - Cartoon Network Fashion Bears - We Bare Bears - Cartoon Network id:Fashion Bears Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:F